One Sweet Kiss
by McGorgeous
Summary: “Then if Sam and I are equal, why won’t you kiss me?”He laughed again.“I’ll make you a deal. One sweet kiss and I won’t hang your boyfriend. I’ll just run him out of town.”-What if Ms.Katherine kissed the Sheriff that day? Would it have saved sam?Sam/Kate


**A/N: **Okayyy this actually is for my English class but I cba to send it via mail and kinda wanna know what ppl think of it...

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep w/ the fische

**Thankies to Phee (PhoebeHasABadPenname) for writing this w/ me and helping me loads!! Thanks!!**

_One Sweet Kiss_

"Then if Sam and I are equal, why won't you kiss me?" He laughed again. "I'll make you a deal. One sweet kiss and I won't hang your boyfriend. I'll just run him out of town."  
Miss Katherine looked at him for a few seconds, clearly considering his suggestion. _What if I kiss him and he won't run Sam out of town?_

The Sheriff looked back at her face wondering what she was thinking... Although his gaze did not stay at her face for long. "Okay." She agreed, nodding her head slowly. Oh this was a mistake. He grinned leeringly and held out his right hand for her to shake it, even though he hated Negros he was a man of his word.

Kate shook his hand, hoping he would keep his end of the bargin. He grinned at her, showing off a gap tooth he had from a bar fight he got into many years ago. He leaned forward to kiss her, trying not to fall over drunkenly. She tried her best not to pull away or worse, hurl! He closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers, he glanced around with his eyes, _Yes! My friend can see this! I've won 5!_ The Sheriff in his drunken state had made a bet with a friend that he could get Kate to kiss him. All Kate could think about right in this moment was saving Sam's life, or possibly saving his life. Eww, this was so gross, she could even taste the Scotch he drank before. After almost a minute of his shoving his disgusting face in hers, he pulled back, "Thank you..." He said.

"So you'll get Sam out of town?" She asked hopefully, looking up at him with Bambi eyes.

"Yeah yeah." He said grinning, "You've got nice eyes... Wanna visit me at the station sometime?" He asked pushing his luck.  
"No, not unless I'll get robbed." She said with a disgusted look on the face.

The Sheriff was about to respond when as he stepped forward he slipped in some mud from the rain the day before. Miss Katherine smirked slightly _'Now, whom did god punish?'._

"Shut your trap!" He said grumbling and standing up, "Did you want me to save your..." He shrugged, "Onion picker?"

"Yes I do." Kate nodded her head, hoping the most disgusting kiss of her entire life wasn't going to be for nothing. "Okay then..." He said staggering over to his horse so he could ride to the hanging and then chase Sam outta town.

Later after Katherine had told Sam that they did have a way of finally being together, come what may, she watched and the Sheriff rode up on his horse, "Sam the Onion Man!..." He yelled, trailing off at his own joke and laughing, then he spoke again, "You will run out of town as fast as your ugly legs will take you, if me and my horse overtake you, i will whip you every time!" he yelled. She watched this with horror-stricken eyes, seeing Sam running as fast as he could. Oh how glad she was that the Sheriff was about sixty pounds overweight so his horse couldn't run that fast. The Sheriff's horse was tiring by the end of the town, you could see that, but the Sheriff forced the horse ot keep running until they were at least 2miles out of town and over a huge hill. He shouted to Sam who was in front of them, "If I ever see you over this hill again, you will be BURNED!!" Miss Katherine sighed, a slight smile tugging on her lips as she saw the horse stopping. Sam continued to run until he wasn't able to be seen anymore. The Sheriff turned around and rode back into town slowly.

The next day Miss Katherine took Mary Lou and rode to Sam's hiding place with the old donkey. Sam heard the sound of Mary Lou's feet, he could pick his 

donkey's out of a thousand donkeys. He stood up and saw her coming with a bag full of many things. Once they had reached his hole Kate got down from Mary Lou, smiling when she saw Sam standing there. He rushed over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "What happend after I left?" he asked her.

"Hmm, well people were a little disappointed that you had time to escape and the Sheriff told them he chased you out of town, because hanging people would be punished by god..." She started, glad he was alright.

He smiled at her, "I'm glad you're alright... What do they think of us?" He asked.

"Well, I'm the devil woman and children aren't allowed to come to my classes anymore." Kate sighed sadly.

He put a hand to her face and cupped it softly, "I'm sorry for causing you all these problems..." He said.

"Don't be, I would do everything for being able to be with you. But Sam, my heart is breaking and filled with doubt that this will work out." She stepped a little closer to him and he too stepped closer to her, "I can fix that." he said with a crooked smile.

"I think I've heard that before." Katherine smiled softly, inching closer. He smiled at her, removing his hand from her cheek and making the gap between their faces smaller as her eyes drifted shut, leaning in. His eyes closed as well and he touched his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and sweet and it seemed as if the world around them had stopped. As they were kissing a rumbling sound was heard and they felt the first few drops of rain hit their backs. Kate smiled against his lips, remembering the first time they had kissed, outside, in the rain. He remembered this kiss too, but the one they were sharing right now was so much more passionate.

After a moment she broke away from their embrace, smiling at him "I want to get away from this place." She whispered, looking up at him. Sam smiled, "Me too..." He nodded, "But where would we go t'? We don't have any money..."

"Well, the banks always have money..." She started. Katherine had worked out a plan tonight since she hadn't been able to sleep. He looked at her slightly confused, "What do y' mean?" Then he realized, "Rob the bank?!"

"Yeah, it's the only option we have."

"Ok... But how would we do it?" He asked.

xxx

Okay, so, that was chapter number one, or the last thing w/e.  
What did you think? Loved it or hated it?  
Want us to continue yes or no?  
Can I hand it in yay or nay?  
**GIMME**


End file.
